


Creep

by ofthedells



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, I'm so sorry, JUST, Kissing, M/M, just cute lil babies doin their cute lil things, killua bein a little creep, not mpreg, okay, sleepin, ust cuddly things ;~;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthedells/pseuds/ofthedells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua would've gotten away with it if Gon hadn't woken up...but maybe that was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

"I am the creepiest fucking creep that ever creeped." Killua thought to himself, hugging his legs close to him. He blushed and angrily looked down, burying his face into his knees. After a moment he looked back up. The moon shone brightly into the window of the room that he and Gon had rented. They were after a precious gem hidden in Yorknew city and needed a place to stay. Killua didn't know if he should've been happy that it only had one room or disgusted. You see Killua had a bit of a bad habit... he loved staring at Gon while he slept.

Killua was more paranoid than he let on, being raised an assassin. Sleep was a delicacy he rarely enjoyed, and staying up wasn't too much fun either. He was usually so sleep deprived that terrifying thoughts and hallucinations filled his brain. He had one comfort, Gon. He loved watching his sleeping friend. The way he sometimes smiled a sweet secret smile, drool falling form his mouth onto the pillow. He loved how comfy Gon made himself, wrapped in blanket after blanket. Killua craved that simple innocence and it helped him get through the night.

Now his only fear was Gon waking up. Killua watched Gon's even breathing and matched it with his own. Closing his eyes ever so slightly, he almost felt sleep near. Well until...

"Killua?" Gon's voice had startled him so much that he sat straight up and tumbled out of bed.

"Y-yeah?" Killua felt his throat go dry anad his voice felt like a sting.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Gon cocked his head, sluggishly rubbing his eye with one fist.

"Uh...maybe." Killua searched his mind for any excuse he could use, to protect his dignity.

"Cool." Gon said, yawning. "I had a dream about you!"

"O-oh what was it?" Killua stumbled over his words. 'Cool'?! What did that mean?!

"I don't know." Gon said, scrunching up his face. "You were really scared so I hugged you and stuff. It got kinda weird." He laughed and rubbed his hair.

There was a long moment of silence as Killua contemplated the meaning of 'hugged and stuff'' and Gon thought about how far away breakfast was. Killua expected that Gon would just turn back over and go to sleep, and this whole episode would be thought of as a dream in the morning. Then Killua could go back to his worrying and Gon could go dream about...whatever.

But instead Gon spoke, very quietly. Normally someone would just hear it as they would hear the rustle of sheets, soft and quiet. But Killua heard him.

"Are you scared Killua?" Gon asked.

"I..." Killua couldn't fashion a response because before he knew it a small figure was climbing into his bed and laying down next to him, bringing about six blankets with him. Gond laid his head onto Killua's pillow and wrapped his arms around Killua, easing him onto the bed.

"You should sleep." He murmured. Killua stared at him, wide eyed for a moment. He hoped that Gon couldn't see him blushing in the moonlight. He waited until he thought Gon was a sleep before he lightly kissed him on the lips. Then he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Little did he know that Gon was awake and he was smiling. Gon hugged him closer and the two drifted off to sleep.

It was the most wonderful sleep Killua had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic with Gon and Killua...hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry it was so short :p


End file.
